Help from an uexpected person
by Annabelle Diamond
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George end up in the 1700 they team up with Jack Sparrow and his ghastly crew of pirates.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N ok so I was super board. Ya its short but I just did this off the top of my head._

Chapter one

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George plummeted down to earth.

"Owww" Ginny ground.

"Ok so tell me why we took the porkey" Fred said sarcastically

"I don't know Fred, maybe some people can't apporate just yet" George replied.

"Ummm guys" Ron said nervously

"Not know Ronny" Fred laughed

"No guys really"

"WHAT RON" George shouted. Ron pointed nervously ahead. The others finally looked at their surroundings. They were shrouded by pirates. They pulled out their wands.

"No need for those mates" A voice said.

"And why not Mr.?"

"Sparrow, Jack Sparrow to be more specific, Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Well Captain Sparrow would you be so kind as to lower your weapons" Hermione said

"No I don't think I will" Jack said

"Why" Ginny asked. Jack walked over to her

"Well dreary I'm in a bit of a tight spot and I don't want anymore trouble"

"Let us help then" Ginny said. Jack thought about it.

"Actually Captain we could always use more help" said another Pirate

"Yes I believe we could. Well then gentlemen to the Pearl." The other pirates ran toward a ship that was sitting just on the horizon.

"Uh Captain what we are helping with" Harry asked. Jack smiled

"Oh you'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N ok so I no its been forever but I have been super busy and then my dad changed Microsoft 2003 to Microsoft 2007 and I just found chapter one btw I edited it and replaced it's all good yeah so please review and I will try to be better at updating but I have term paper stuff so spring break it will happen I hope._

Chapter Two

Harry climbed up the port side of the Black Pearl. He was shocked at how large it was.

"Harry" Hermione hissed in to Harry's ear "How are we going to get back to Hogwarts?"

"Please Hermione will you relax" Harry hissed back

"Gentlemen and Ladies welcome to the Black Pearl" Jack said spreading his arms out "I as you know am Captain Jack Sparrow, this" Jack said motioning to a man on his right "is my right hand man (someone please give me his name. Elizabeth new him but I'm coming up blank), and this" Jack said motioning to guy on his left "is Will Turner who is on this trip to save his soon to be wife from the noose" The wizards gave each confused looks

"Noose sir?" Ginny asked the rest of the pirate crew burst out laughing but Will took pity on them

"Hanging" he whispered. The wizards nodded in understanding.

"Now mates would you be so kind to tell me who you are?" Jack asked

"I'm Harry Potter this is Hermione Granger, and Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley" Harry said pointing to each person in turn.

"Well mates nice to meet you" Jack said. The group stood in silence for sometime before Ginny finally got sick of them just standing there

"So what are we helping you with?" she asked

"No there is the question I was waiting for" Jack said pointed to Ginny, "I don't know if you have ever heard of Davy Jones?"

"Is he related to Indiana Jones by any chance?" Fred asked

"Who?" Jack asked

"Indiana Jones the guy with the whip and cool hat" George said

"No unfortunately I haven't but that's not the point, Davy Jones has something I want. And you have those strange stick thingys so you are going to fetch it for me"

"What?" Ron and Ginny asked in unison

"Strange stick thingys" Harry and Hermione asked together

"I call being the leader" Fred said

"Hey that's not fair" George yelled

"Alright enough" Jack demanded but the wizards still bickered

Jack rolled his eyes took out his guy and fired it up into the sky. The wizards fell silent

"Okay this is what's going to happen. You tall on and the short dark haired one are going to get this" Jack said showing Ron and Harry a picture of a key

"You two look-a-likes are going to distract the crew of the Flying Dutchmen so your friends can get the key and the ladies are going to go be helpful somehow. Savvy?"

The Twins nodded satisfied that they were going to able to fool around and not get in trouble. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously while the girls shook their heads in utter- dismay.

"yeah lets do it" George said

"Alright then. GENTELMAN! Lets go find the Flying Dutchmen"

"Wait" Ginny yelled "Why do you want this key?"

"I think we'd all like to know the answer to that one miss but Captain Jack isn't goen to tell yea." A very short pirate said. The friends looked at each other. What had they gotten themselves into?

_Ok so review and the next chapter will up sooner lets say six reviews so yeah review people _


End file.
